Love Will Find A Way
by The Charismatic Disaster
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is finally brought back to the village by Hinata, Tenten, and Ino....Not only do they bring him back...they have the nice job of turning him back to society....Sparks start to fly between the Hyuuga heiress and the last of the Uchihas.
1. Chapter 1

Love Will Find A Way

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

A/N: This is for my best friend, Rekea…. She's a big fan of SasukeXHinata….Enjoy Rekea!!!

--

"We finally caught him!" Ino's voice, all bubbly squealed. Hinata smiled and nodded. Konoha had finally succeeded in capturing Uchiha Sasuke…all thanks to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

(let's be realistic…in real life…they wouldn't have got him but this is MY story…anything can happen)

"Yea, so Ino stop your squealing before you wake him up! It was hard enough capturing him!" Tenten scolded, after checking to see if Uchiha was still out cold.

Tsunade had sent them on the mission on the down low so Naruto could stop nagging her about him.

They had decided best on poisoning him…made him a lesser force….Ino made a sleeping concoction out of the plants in her family's flower shop. Then they got closer to him by kidnapping and assuming the identities of the maids assigned to Sasuke.

After the potion was slipped into his soda, it was only a matter of minutes before Sasuke Uchiha started to feel drowsy. Deeply drowsy.

But the plan didn't go accordingly, Karin, Sasuke's minion and number one stalker showed up to try and ravage him while he was sleeping.

Tenten and Ino took care of her while Hinata got Sasuke all ready to go.

"Whatever Tenten…We got him though…Not Naruto. Not Sakura…us, the girls no one expected would do something important did." Ino said, with a smart look on her face.

All three girls looked back to the Uchiha when he suddenly let out a small groan.

"Maybe I didn't add as much drugs as thought I would needed…" Ino sighed.

Sasuke looked up to the voices and blinked before turning to Hinata and saying.

"What the hell?"

"Shh!" Tenten said, placing her finger over his lips to everyone.

--

Tsunade yawned as she sat down in her chair. She turned and looked out the window that overlooked Konoha.

Her eyes widened as she saw a group of 4 running down the street.

"Is that the team I sent out to capture Uchiha Sasuke?" She wondered to herself.

She watched them get closer to the building.

"3, 2, 1." She said before Shizune busted through the door.

"Tsunade-sama!! The team you sent out is back…and with Uchiha Sasuke!" She said, with a smile on her face.

"I know…Send them up, Shizune." Tsunade ordered, moving papers over so her desk was cleared.

She watched the door open and Ino appear first.

"See, we did it Godaime-sama." She said with a smirk. Ino moved aside and Hinata came in with Sasuke leaning heavily on her shoulder.

"I see….how??" She asked….if Naruto and Sakura couldn't do it, why could they?

"Ino-chan drugged him." Hinata answered, looking up to the raven-haired boy leaning on her.

"Hmm…"

"Yes!! Now I can go back to Neji-kun!" Tenten laughed, throwing her arms dramatically into the air.

"Yes we all know, Tenten." Tsunade joked," Well now that you all have brought him back…you three will be responsible for rehabilitating him back into society. You are to make sure he poses no threat to society before he reenters."

"WHAT!?" Both Ino and Tenten exclaimed. Hinata on the other hand was alright with that….Secretly she liked the Uchiha. Not Naruto.

"Yes, now hop to it. Dismissed." Tsunade laughed, evilly waving them out of the room," Use the interrogation room to get information out of him first, then take shifts I guess."

"Yea…thanks Godaime-sama." Tenten said sarcastically.

Tsunade waved and smiled after them.

--

"You know this sucks." Ino said, to Hinata who shook her head and said.

"It could be worse….like if Orochimaru was here instead." She said quietly….Hinata is not a loud-spoken person like Ino nor Tenten.

"True…..I guess I have the first shift…I have to interrogate him…" Ino sighed. Hinata smiled and waved before she and Tenten left.

--

"Finally!! Hinata you've come back for me!!" Ino said, throwing her arms around the indigo-haired girl.

"Why do you say that Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"He's been asking about you…and won't shut up about you…and is getting annoying." Ino whispered in Hinata's ear since Sasuke was only a few feet away laying down on the bed.

He watched Hinata's turned red as Ino whispered in her ear. He smirked…he liked flustering chicks….they're reactions were so funny.


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha is staying where?

Chapter 2:….Who cares what the title is…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…IF I DID, INO WOULD BE A MAIN CHARACTER AND HER AND DEIDARA WOULD BE TOGETHER!!!!

A/N: Enjoy chapter 2….I've been thinking, this may go up to only chapter 4….its not going to be a long story…..that suck…but im busy…

--

Sasuke watched Hinata blushed for the 14th time in a row….He had just told her he loved her…..but he didn't mean it.

"Sasuke cut it out!" Ino scolded the raven-haired avenger. He was yanking Hinata's chain and she didn't like that….But she did have an advantage….She could easily read his mind.

"Why not? This is an A and B conversation, not A, B, C." Sasuke retorted. Ino's face flushed with anger and she jumped up and was about to do something. But Hinata held her back.

"I'm leaving…I'll see you later, Hinata and Loser." Ino said, sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

And with that, she slammed the door after her. There was an awkward silence before Hinata cleared her throat and said.

"You know, you shouldn't antagonize her. She holds the power to you reentering society. She directly reports to Tsunade on your condition and whether or not you should be free or not." Hinata explained.

Sasuke shrugged and said," Doesn't matter, unless you come to visit me everyday."

Hinata blushed again and cleared her throat.

--

"You know, he really does like her." Ino whispered to Tenten. They watched through the glass as Hinata and Sasuke talked. They weren't listening to their conversation, but just watching and gossiping.

"Really? Uchiha liking a Hyuuga?" Tenten asked looking to the gossip queen.

"Yea….I read this thoughts and feelings toward her since I got curious on the attention he was giving her….It's true what he's really saying." Ino explained.

"Wow…who would have known that Sasuke Uchiha was capable of having feelings." Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

This got Ino laughing, but they stopped when some of the ANBU's in the room turned their way.

"Get back to work!! Stop listening in on my conversations and go do what I told you!" Ino yelled, quickly dispersing the ANBU's that had crowded around behind them.

"Wow Ino. You really know how to do your job," Tenten complimented.

"I know, thanks…I enjoy it sometimes." Ino laughed.

--

Right now, Sasuke wasn't sure what his feelings were for the Hyuuga heiress now….He liked her and her company, but he didn't know what the other side of him said. He was pretty sure Hinata didn't like him back, that she was just blushing cause he flustered her.

(boy was he wrong)

"Hinata, we need to talk now." Tenten said, beckoning Hinata to the door.

Hinata nodded and got up, but was stopped when Sasuke pulled on her wrist. She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes. They didn't have Sharingan in them….they were his deep, black, natural colored eyes.

"Come back for me." He pleaded….He didn't like it when she left him…but she did always come back.

"I will, Sasuke-kun." Hinata nodded and broke away from his grasp. She closed the door after him and was immediately pounded on by both Ino and Tenten.

"Hinata!!! You have an admirer!!" Ino squealed, tightly hugging her startled friend.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinata stammered.

"That Sasuke isn't lying about loving you." Tenten said, clearing up the confusion for the Hyuuga girl.

"He's lying, he doesn't really love him…He just likes seeing me blush." Hinata said, the blush disappearing from her face.

"No he's not. I used my Jutsu on him and he was never lying…All those things he's been saying is true!" Ino said, pointing her finger toward the Uchiha lying on the bed inside.

"…"Hinata sighed deeply and rolled her eyes at her two goofy friends.

"No lie, Hinata." Tenten said, her face all serious, Ino's too.

"Fine…I believe you." Hinata said, her face void of all emotion….that is till she glanced back at Uchiha and a smile broke out on her face.

"See and you like him back!" Tenten squeaked, giving the girl another tight hug. Hinata shrugged out of it and said,

"I do not."

"You're lying…My Yamanaka senses tell me otherwise." Ino smirked.

"Anyways!! Back to business! What are we to do with him now?" Hinata asked, changing the subject pretty quick.

"We'll talk about this later, but in the meantime, we can't hold him here anymore…We know all we need to know now. So its no point in keeping him here any longer." Ino said.

"Yea…we need to put him in one place….Start putting him back into society, he's ready…we need to go slowly though in case he can't handle it like that." Tenten said.

"I can handle it." Sasuke's voice came from behind the group of girls. All three jumped and turned to him.

"Wha?-How'd you get out?" Ino asked.

"The door was left unlocked and Hinata was taking too long." Sasuke answered, boredly.

"Well sit down right there." Tenten pointed to the chair that was next to their group.

"We're figuring on where to put you." Hinata filled him in. He nodded and said.

"Why not with the Hyuugas'?"

"Why not? You're definitely not staying with me!" Ino said in huff.

"Me neither, Neji-kun wouldn't like that." Tenten said, both blonde and the brunette girl got up really quickly and were about to leave the two behind but before they did, they said.

"You're staying with Hinata." And the hallway filled with laughter as the two girls exited the building.

Hinata turned away from Sasuke to keep him from seeing the blush on her face. Now he'll be seeing her 24/7.

"Let's get going." She said, standing up. He nodded and opened the door for her. She nodded at him and both he and she walked slowly toward the Hyuuga Complexes.

--

A/N: How'd it go this time?....Come ppl review for goodness sake!!! How am I suppose to get my inspiration to satisfy you ppl if you don't give me any inspiration!!


	3. Chapter 3: Him or the Village?

Chapter 3: Him or the Village

A/N: Gee...I wonder what goes along with the title……Well see…This is for you Rekea!!!!

A week passed since they tried to reintroduce Uchiha Sasuke into society….It kinda sorta did produce some good results. But not really…There were still some people and clans that opposed his rehabilitation back into Konoha.

There were only two people readily happy to see him…..Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke-kun!!" Was the first thing out of her mouth when Tsunade told her of him. Both she and Naruto pestered Hinata, Ino, and Tenten for his whereabouts. They wouldn't tell them no matter how much they annoyed them; Sasuke didn't want them to know where he was yet.

But the day finally came when he went to go meet everyone at the Ichiraku Ramen House.

As soon as Sasuke entered, the pink-haired kunoichi strapped himself to her chest. He looked down at her and brushed her off of him. Then he stood very close to Hinata….his lover.

"Did you come back on your own, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, with that big Naruto smile on his face.

"No." One was the one word that came out of his mouth.

"Stop swarming him, Sakura, Naruto!" Ino said, appearing on his other side…but not standing close to him like Hinata was.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted.

"I heard you were brought back by Tenten, Hinata, and Ino...Did you?" Shikamaru asked, from the stool on the left of Naruto. Sasuke looked at him, then at Shikamaru's jonin vest before nodding.

"WHAT!? INO! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS MISSION!!" Sakura yelled, earning glared from just about everyone from disturbing their peace and quiet.

"Sakura calm down." Neji said, looking up to the green eyed girl. Hinata eyed everyone's reactions from being told the news.

Shikamaru's eyes were widen, he didn't think that if Naruto nor anyone else couldn't get him, then they couldn't either. Sakura and Naruto let out big gasps, Neji was taken back…his Tenten went on this dangerous mission without him knowing….Kiba and Akamaru gave off big smiles…One of his best friends was now a hero and greatly appreciated.

"Yea, we did it." Ino smirked. Hinata gave off a small smile and Tenten smirked.

"Aww!!! I wanted to be the one to bring Sasuke back…..but nice job." Naruto said causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke was where Ino and Tenten had placed him…in the Hyuuga Heiress's house. Sasuke smiled at Hinata's peacefulness while she was sleeping. He brushed her bangs over to the side of her face and gently brushed her face.

She stirred and looked up at him with unfocused eyes. She smiled as she caught sight of what was staring down at her.

"You do know what time it is, right?" Hinata asked, sitting up. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Time doesn't matter anymore." Sasuke said, cradling her small frame in his lanky body. She chuckled lightly and hugged him tightly.

"Hinata…"Sasuke whispered, before kissing her hair.

"Hmm?"

"You do know I can't stay here, right? I don't belong here." Sasuke said. Hinata broke apart from his embrace and stared up into his onyx eyes. He was serious. Hinata broke her stare from his eyes and looked away.

Sasuke lifted her chin up with his finger and said.

"But come with me…Be mine." Were his ever so simple words.

"But…I have a life here." She said as tears were starting to sprout in her eyes.

"Start a new one with me…in the Sound Village." He pleaded.

'What was that feeling in his eyes?' Hinata thought to herself. Unfortunately for her, Ino was the who read emotions and thoughts well. Not her fortune.

"…..I will think on it." Hinata said, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Sasuke listened as her breathing deepen telling him she was sleeping.

--

"He wants you to do WHAT!?" Ino screeched. Tenten and Hinata jumped at the volume of her voice. Hinata had everyone meet at Ino's house that afternoon after Sasuke asked her.

"I wonder why know one heard that…Yamanaka Ino has the biggest mouth in Konoha." Tenten commented causing Hinata to giggle.

"This is no laughing matter! Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke wants you to move in with him!" Ino said, pacing back in forth in front of her two friends.

"So what are you thinking, Hinata?" Tenten asked, staring at the indigo-haired girl with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know right now….." Hinata said, with a confused look on her face. On her face displayed deep concentration before she started giggling and said.

"Well…….I'm just gonna have to take a risk and say yes!" Hinata said, jumping to her feet. Ino and Tenten looked at each other before jumping up and down with their friend.

"We'll help you then….you guys are gonna need help leaving this village," Ino said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! I'm gonna go tell him!" Hinata yelled, running out the door.

"Our Hinata has grown up." Tenten gushed. Ino nodded and said.

"Cmon. Let's start the preparations." Ino said, grabbing some stuff. She and Tenten got to work right away.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Free

Chapter 4: Breaking Free

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ppl! Donnabella2k7 thanks for the advice! Anyway enjoy the story…that last chapter, other than the epilogue…..

--

Sasuke was soooo happy that Hinata decided to go with him. He knew where'd he'd take her…He was taking her to the Sound Village.

It's not that he wanted to go back to look for his brother, Itachi, he just wanted to live with her there, where he already had a house and crap.

Sasuke was just thinking about the things he and Hinata were gonna do once they broke free of Konoha, when a heavy knock on the door kinda startled him.

Sighing he got up and opened the door.

Leaning in his doorway was Ino…..

'WTH what's she doing here? She must be here for Hinata,' Sasuke thought, a scowl on his face. It's not that he didn't like Ino, but every time they were anywhere near each other, the clouds darkened.

"Uchiha I came to talk. Not to start anything if that's what you were thinking." Ino said with a smirk on her face. Pushing her way pasted him; she went over to the couch and plopped down.

'I hate it when she does that.' Sasuke thought.

"What about, Yamanaka?" He asked.

"Now that you and Hinata are together, we should put our differences aside for her sake…Let's call it a truce." She offered, sticking her hand out.

"…." True enough, Hinata did hate it when they fought…Yamanaka had good intentions here.

His hand clasped around hers and they shook on the deal.

"Now back to business. Everything is set for you two to leave. Tenten and I took care of everything. All you two have to do is get out of here without anyone seeing you." Ino ordered, leaning back into the couch.

"That's all, huh?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. He smirked and said.

"You guys didn't leave anything for us to do?"

"I just told you. Leave the village without anyone knowing. That's what you can do. We destroyed the records of you two and burned the documents containing the information of where you live in the Sound Village….That is where you're gonna live right?" Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded and said," Thanks, Yamanaka…"

"No problem, only doing this for a friend….I'll see you two later. Say goodbye to us before you go." Ino said, patting Sasuke upside his head and heading over to the door. She waved and closed the door after her.

"That woman." Sasuke muttered to himself with a smile on his face….She could really come through for you in the end.

--

Hinata was on the way to Sasuke when Tenten stopped her and told her the plan. They talked for a few before heading over there together.

They might as well spend the last few hours together.

"WTH?" Tenten said, pressing her ear to the door. They were surprised to hear laughter coming from the house. They opened the door to see Sasuke on a recliner with Ino on the couch, both laughing.

"What's going on? Cause I know the real Ino and the real Sasuke don't like each other." Tenten said with a smile on her face.

"That's alright. We called a truce." Ino said, before standing up and hugging Hinata.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You too, Ino-chan." Hinata said, tightly hugging her best friend back.

"You two can always visit…just don't bring Naruto and anyone, especially Sakura, back with you….If they found out where were going, they'd be all over us again." Sasuke said.

"That's okay, after everyone discovers you two are missing, they'll send out search parties….In which Ino and me are gonna be in charge of. Isn't that right, Ino?" Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

"Yup. We'll shake them off your tails." Ino laughed, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

--

About 11: 52 pm…

Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all stood at the gate. Sasuke and Hinata were really leaving…

Hinata pulled both of her best friends into the tightest hug ever. They pulled away after a minute and said.

"Good luck…We'll visit soon." Tenten said.

"Cmon Sasuke, give us a hug too. We're at least doing all this crap for you two." Ino said, pulling Sasuke into hug too. Tenten joined in too.

"Bye…." Ino and Tenten said, waving with tearing flowing down their cheeks. They watched Sasuke and Hinata disappear into the dark forests surround Konoha.

"Yes…Our Hinata has grown up." Ino said with Tenten nodding in agreement.

They turned around and we're about to start heading home when a flash light blinded them for a second.

"Ino? Tenten?" The voice said.

"If whoever doesn't get this flashlight out of my face, there's gonna be some problems." Tenten threatened.

"Sorry." Standing there was Kotetsu and Izumo, the gate guards. Both the very hawt gate guards.

"What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" Izumo asked, folding his arms.

"Taking a walk, talking, the usual." Ino said with a smirk.

"We'll walk you two lovely ladies home." Kotetsu said, linking arms with Ino as Izumo did to Tenten.

"Why thank you." Tenten said, giggling.

(This is not a pairing right here…although I do lurv those two gate guards, they're just here to give them a walk home…..very hawt stuff)

--

Next morning…

As expected, Tsunade got Ino and Tenten up for a search party after discovering not only Sasuke but Hinata missing as well.

True to their word, they send them on a wild goose chase.

"I have a feeling you two have something to do with this." Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the brunette and blonde.

"Whatever, Neji." Ino smirked.

"I wonder where he got that from?" Tenten said with a smirk saying it loud enough for Neji to hear even thought he was about 10 feet away.

"Me too." Ino smirked, eyeing Naruto's breakdown.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT!!!" He yelled as Sakura cried and nodded.

Both brunette and blonde shook their heads and walked away.

--

Sasuke and Hinata were indeed in the Sound Village….His summoning snake did tell him about Konoha finding out about their disappearances and sending out search parties. Ino and Tenten did send them on wild goose chases.

Since they did that, he and Hinata were able to make it into the village.

He opened the door to his condo. Immediately a foot flew out of the darkness aimed for his face.

He ducked, grabbed it, and pulled.

"Ouch!" Karin said from the ground. She looked up and said," Oh, sorry Sasuke-kun. Just thought you were someone else."

"Karin, tell me, what are you doing in my house?" Sasuke said, Hinata behind him….but Sasuke was obstructing Karin's view of her.

"I was wondering where you were…you disappeared after those weird servants came and I tried to fight them off but I couldn't." Karin said, with an apologetic look on her face. Sasuke nodded and said.

"Well I'm back and you can leave."

"But don't you want any company, Sasuke-kun…After all, Juugo and that bastard, Suigetsu aren't here." Karin said, trying to be seductive.

"I have company already. Now out you go." Sasuke said, helping her and pushing her towards the door.

"You call that company!?" Karin yelled, getting a good glance at Hinata.

"Yea, you can call me his girlfriend." Hinata smirked, waving bye.

Sasuke laughed after closing the door after the screaming and outraged redhead.

"Now let's have some fun." He said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

--

A/N: …How was the last chapter, ppl?....I hope you enjoyed it…im giving an epilogue though XD


	5. Epilogue: The End!

Epilogue….

A/N: woohoo!! This would have been up yesterday, but I was traveling….

--

Her dress looked like something out of a mythology book, like she had stepped right out of the pages of some Roman epic tragedy. Pure, shimmering white, it was strapless and sleeveless and hugged her torso like a second skin, before flaring slightly out in gleaming waves at her hips, a short train, trailing behind her.

Her hair, slightly longer than the shoulder-length it had been when she first saw Sasuke over a year ago, was pulled away from her face and scattered with graceful curls. It showed off her simple dangling earrings and showed off her face to its fullest advantage. Dark eye makeup enhanced her silver eyes and a light gloss made her lips shine.

And around her neck, the silver necklace Sasuke had given her on Valentine's Day.

"Ready Hinata?" Tenten asked with a smile, turning back to Hinata, who gulped before nodding.

"Let's do this." Ino smirked, starting to walk down the aisle after Tenten…

If Sasuke had though asking her to marry him had been nerve-wrecking, he clearly though wrong. The moments between when the music started and Hinata appeared were the longest moments of his life. He kept thinking to himself that Hinata would come to her senses, and not show up, leave him here. Stupid wedding jitters, making his act like a nervous teenager.

Finally Ino and Suigetsu came through the doors.

Sasuke gulped. They were the last couple. That meant… then Hinata came around the corner on her father's arm. Though, if he were honest with himself, Sasuke didn't even notice her father, since he was too busy staring at the vision in white beside him.

Hinata looked like some Greek goddess. Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Or Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. She was… he didn't… wow…

He didn't remember her making the walk up the aisle. He didn't remember her father handing her to him or her father whispering "Take care of her," to him. The next thing her remembered, Hinata's hands were in his and she was staring up at him with her silvery, white eyes and smiling at him so brilliantly that he felt like his heart would burst.

He listened with half an ear as a random minister recited all the preamble, since the only thing he cared about was the "I do's." He said his lines without really thinking about them, still staring at Hinata. Then it was her turn.

"I, Hinata," she said, "do take thee Sasuke, as my husband." Her smile widened. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse." Her eyes were damp. "For richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health." One crystalline tear fell from her eyes as she continued to smile at him brightly. "To love and to cherish, 'till death do us part."

And then the minister, dressed in his ceremonial robes as rules dictated he wear when overseeing a wedding, grinned so widely his eyes were mere slits. "By the power invested in my by these magical robes," he announced, twitching when Sakura tossed one of the flowers from her bouquet at him. He frowned at her. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He grinned again. "You may now kiss the bride."

He pulled her close to him and laid one on her. Nothing too fancy since her father was there and glaring daggers at him.

--

"Uchiha…You'd better not hurt my daughter…or I will kill you." Hiashi Hyuuga said, pulling Sasuke close so Hinata wouldn't hear anything.

Sasuke nodded and said.

"Wouldn't think about it."

"Congratulations honey," Hiashi said, pulling Hinata into a tight hug," I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, daddy." Hinata said as he walked away. Hinata smiled brightly as Tenten and Ino appeared in front of her.

"Congrats! Take good care of each other." Tenten said. Ino nodded and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Remember what I said, Uchiha." Then she broke out into a smile and said." Nice one though."

Ino and Tenten gave them both a hug and pulled out a gift from a bag. They handed it to Hinata and said.

"Do NOT open that until the honeymoon…Sasuke enjoy…" Ino said, as Tenten made her way somewhere else.

"Our friends are just…wow…" Hinata said causing Sasuke to nod in agreement. Hinata looked up and kissed her newly wedded husband.

"SAVE that for the HONEYMOON!!" Naruto yelled. Only some from Konoha were allowed into the wedding…for one instance Sakura on the other hand wasn't…She threatened people and was very angry she had lost her Sasuke-kun.

Neji and Hiashi were happy for Hinata to have found someone to spend her life with, they just were cautious of Sasuke…But they both knew he really loved her.

--

BYE!!!" Everyone yelled, waving to Sasuke and Hinata as they stepped into the stretch white hummer limo that would take them to their honeymoon. They of course had no idea where they were going, Ino and Tenten made it a surprise.

Those two had set most of this stuff up anyway…A lot of the things they did were surprises.

…hours later…

"Ahh…this place is beautiful," Hinata said, stepping out of the limo with Sasuke's help. As soon as they both got their bags back, the manager stepped to them…

"Are you two by the way Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?"

They smiled and nodded," Come this way. We've received orders to what we are supposed to while you are here."

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, trying to figure out what those two were up too.

"Not supposed to tell…that would upset our bosses….But I am supposed to hand this to you." He said, pulling out a radio.

"Sasuke. Hinata. Welcome, how are you two enjoying your stay?" A familiar female voice came from over the radio.

"Good. Nice place." Sasuke said, looking around at the fanciness of the place. There were brightly lit chandeliers everywhere. The light caused the dishes and the fabrics everywhere to spark and ting in the light.

"Beautiful..." Hinata muttered, with a bright smile on her face.

"Good. Have a nice time." Another familiar voice said.

"Remember what I said, Uchiha!" The voice said.

"Of course…it figures you and Tenten would be behind this all." Sasuke smirked.

"Right you are, Sasuke." Tenten laughed. Ino laughed and a yell caused them to stop.

"Stop being such a prick, Neji!" Ino chuckled. Tenten murmured something and immediately the yelling stopped.

"Wow..." Both Sasuke and Hinata said in unison.

"Go have fun….and you know what I mean by fun." Ino said, causing both to blush red. Their blushing caused the manager to snicker lightly until Sasuke turned his eyes on him.

"And don't scare anybody, Sasuke." Tenten said before the radio disconnected the connection.

"You heard them, off you go." The manager said, pushing them off toward a really big house with its own pool and other stuff. He threw the keys at Sasuke, who caught it, and said.

"You two enjoy yourselves with the honeymoon suite." He winked and was off.

"They outdid themselves." Hinata said, watching Sasuke open the door.

"We'll just have to enjoy it then." Sasuke said, pulling Hinata close to him as soon as the door was closed.

Hinata giggled and kissed him passionately. Sasuke responded with the same intensity Hinata used.

--

A/N: How was that chapter…It was alright to me….Review, how'd you like the ending…

The End


End file.
